The demon and the girl with courage
by soul128
Summary: this is a story lie the one i read off of a favorite write


The demon and the girl with courage

NarutoXhinata

This story will be told from the point of view of Naruto and hinata as well just because it is easier than writing their names all the time

Chapter 1: The forest of demons

Hinata

It was a warm day and father just finished tell one of his friends that he was proud of hanabi my sister and that he thought that I didn't have positional. He then realized that I was standing behind him with tear swelling on the rim of my eyes. He looked at me without saying a word and I stood there for a second and then ran off crying. I bumped in to neji, my cousin, and he looked at me and said "hinata you need to be more careful. Why are you crying?" I looked down as I stuttered out these words "m-my father thinks I am a disappointment." He looked at me for a second then said "it is just you need to train harder now I am going to go to see tenten." When he finished saying I ran away still in tears out hyuuga complex and onto the sacred hill. I was sitting on the hill looking up to the sky as I tears were running down my face like rivers of Sapphire on a snow white skin. Suddenly a burst of wind came through the hills and made me fall down a on to me back and then I seen the forest of demons. This was the forest that the hokaga sealed all the demons of the villages in, so that way they could hurt anyone. Some of the demons where the tailed beast they were the one that were known to most ever one the next demons were ninja that had forbidden justu used on them to make them immortal or close to immortal, along with a lot of other demons. Then I felt this eager to enter the forest and as I got up and walked closer to it I remember my father tell me and hanabi about this forest and that we are to never enter it because we would more than likely die. I shook my head as to try and physically remove the thoughts from my head as I continued through to the nearest tree. I put my hand on it and let out a small sigh when I walked back to the complex but when I got back I had an enraged father waiting for me. He looked at me and asked why was I at the sacred hill and why did I get near the demon forest. I tried to explain but was meet with my father hand. He then said "you would dare do something as stupid as that. That can disgrace the hyuuga name are you completely incompetent." I felt the tear building as I tried to get up and muster the courage to say I am not incompetent but couldn't. Then when I finally made it to my feet he slapped me again and said "you are no daughter of mine. Now I want you to leave the hyuuga complex." I got up with the bruise face and walked out of the complex limping slightly. I walked to the sacred hill where I felt like I could cry and no one who see me. I got there and laid down and cried myself to sleep there at the hill sence I had nowhere else to go. The morning came and I woke up wishing it was just a dream but sadly it was not. Then I looked back at the forest and thought to myself {well no one cares if I am a life now any way so why not take a look around the forest?" I walked to the edge of the forest and put my hand on a tree and start to walk in slowly looking all around seeing the large trees and lack of light in this forest. Then out of the shadow I hear this sound that reminded me of a snake yet something else as well as a mad man. I asked quietly "is someone there?" Then I heard someone say in a creep voice "now you're not going to fill me up." when I heard that I took off running I didn't realize that I was running deeper in to the forest being followed by the demon snake that names was orochimaru.

Naruto

I was laying in the meadow of the demon forest in the middle and then suddenly caught the sweetest scent that I smell in years. I then stood up and race toward it knowing that demons must have already smelled it as well so I must hurry if I want the thing that has that scent befor any other demons get it. I was moving with a speed that most demons cannot even keep up with their eyes where I am. This was just one of the many abilities of a tailed demon. I then was jumping from tree top to tree top and stop when I seen a white skin girl being chased by the demon orochimaru. He was the snake demon and he love to kill small prey then I realized that the scent that I was smelling was the girls with a dark blue hair. I seen the girl trip and fall to the ground as she did so she looked at orochimaru as he walked toward her. I fell from the tree landing perfectly in front of orochimaru and the girl. Me "back off!" Orochimaru "I found this girl first." Me "she is mine now do you want to challenge me for her?" orochimaru "fine you can have here but just know this you maybe the fox boy but a snakes bit can kill even a fox." Me "and a fox and rip a annoying snake into pieces!" I said in an aggravated tone. And then looked at the girl who was so scared that she was curled up with her eyes just barely out of her lap enough to see wat I was doing. I looked at her with my blue eyes and she started to un curl out of her ball when she started in to my eyes. Then I asked her befor she was done "why are you in here?" she shyly said "w-well I um…" I cut in to say "come on tell me girl." She finished "b-because I h-have nowhere else to g-go so I w-was going to w-wait in the f-forest till I died." Me "don't say that I will take you to the exit of the forest go home and live you live as long as you can." She then yelled in a almost crying voice "please don't make me go back!" Me "why do you not want to go back to your home to your family?" she looked down and said as tears fell "because they hate me and they don't want me. They disowned me and told me not to come back." Me "so it was you that left that sweet scent in the forest the last night."

Flash back Naruto

I was laying in my meadow when suddenly I smell the sweetest scent and followed the scent to the rim of the forest where I could see a girl laying on the hill asleep. Myself "she is alone to. No she has a family and she has friends. No she is not alone." I then walked back to my meadow and sleep that night alone as always.

Flash back over hinata

I thought to myself as I started at him "He is different. Why is he here? But he is cute." Then I notice that he had a furry tail and red ears to go with the tail. Then I looked at him more closely as I realize he was a demon. And I tried to move back and he looked down as he knew why I was now moving away from him. He then said in the saddest voice I ever heard and clinched his fist as he said "yes I am a demon I am the nine tail fox." When he said this tear started to build up and I started to cry with my head in my lap do to the fear I was feeling. Then I was jerked up by my hand and he put me on his shoulder. He ran through the forest and in a matter of seconds we were at the edge of the forest. He sat me down with the gentlest way anyone could. Then he started to walk toward the deep part of the forest when I asked out of impulse "why?" He turned back around and said "live without love ones is no life trust me. and the reason I attached the village is because I had a mom once and she was murder by a man in the village named tobi. Dose that answer your questions?" I looked at him and said "one more. Why didn't you kill me?" he looked at me and said with a foxy smile "not all demons are bad." Then he turned around and walked into the forest as he disappeared I smiled and thought to myself "he is not that bad but he a demon and not just any he is the nine-tailed fox. Should I at least give him a chance? He did save me then let me go and he does have kind eyes." I felt myself turning red from blushing. Then I walked up to the hill and laid down on the soft grass that was longer than normal but not so long that it would make me mad in fact it was perfect. I fell asleep rather fast even know I just had the most traumatic experience of my life.

Naruto

Me "why does she not go home? O well as long as she stays out of this forest she will be fine." I walked back to my meadow and laid down when suddenly I smelt a foul stench that I knew anywhere. Me "come on out Orochimaru." He slithered out of the tall grass and said "well Naruto I guess you know why I am here." Me "to enjoy my company." Orochimaru "NO my dear boy it is as I said earlier a snake bit can kill a fox." I looked at him and then show this devilish grin and said "you should go back to you snake hole while you can." Then he charged at me with his sword that he unsheathed in a flash. I then dodge his blade with easy and said "now Orochimaru you will die." And with that my body started to glow the red chakra that started to take the form of a fox with it long red ears and red boiling chakra and the 3 indented whisker like marks on each side of my face growing more define with ever second. I picked him up and throw him in to the forest and he hit a tree. He stood up and I was already over him and grabbed his throat and his grabbed my arm with both hand to try and keep me from choking him to death. My claw started to grow as well and then with that I took my hand and plunged it in to his chest and he spit blood up for a second and then fell to the ground as I let him go and said "like I said earlier a fox can rip a annoying snake to pieces." Orochimaru "how are you so strong you just a kid?" I smiled and chuckled a bite when I then looked at him and said "yea just a kid but this kid is the nine-tailed fox." He looked at me for a second and then I took my hand and with the tip of my nails cut him across his torso. He screamed in agony and I laugh at him as I walk away while he fell over bleeding out on the floor of the forest and I strolled back to my meadow and then laid down.

Hinata

I woke up on the hill and looked around as I thought to myself "it must have been a dream. But it was so realistic." I got up and started to walk back to the hyuuga complex when this wind blow. It was so strong it blew me down the hill and made me fall near the forest. I looked at the forest and thought "maybe I should go back in just to see if it was a dream." I slowly enter and walked in to the forest. I had been walking for about 2 miles when I came to this meadow. This meadow had grass that came up to about middle of my sheen. Then I looked around for a second as I laid in the grass and started at the sky and with that it was like all my pain, all my sorrow, all my frustration was gone. Then suddenly I heard a voice say "didn't you hear me yesterday girl? I said don't come back to the forest. And you still came back and to top it off you came to my meadow and laid in my grass." I quickly got up realizing that it was not a dream and looked around to see where the nine-tailed fox was. Then I turned around and then I seen him. He was cuter than I thought from last night. Now I could see that he had blonde spiky hair and a deep shade of blue eyes, he was muscular but not so that it shown through his cloths. He then reached down and grabbed my hand. As he said "now please leave you are not safe here." I looked down at our hand that where now together and started to blush. He noticed that I was blushing and he quickly let go but as he did so one of his nails scratch me. He seen that and back away as he said "I didn't mean to I am sorry." with those word he jumped into the trees disappearing befor I could say that I was ok. I then chased him through the woods.

Naruto

Me "how could I be so stupid? Why did I grab her hand in the first place? She probably hates me now." Then suddenly I fell to the ground. I looked up to see the girl looking down on me and smiled as she said "p-please don't b-be mad at m-me. I am s-sorry." I looked at her as felt this pain in my stomach that I felt only once befor and that was when tobi killed my mother. Suddenly I felt myself crying and I didn't know why. I don't care when I killed so many other demons human and animal why is it when I hurt this girl that I feel like I have committed a crime that I deserve to die for. I looked at her who was now kneeling down beside me and asked "why do you apologize?" her "well I don't know I just don't want you to feel bad." Me "why do you care I have killed so many and you still don't wish me dead?" she shook her head then said "it is like you said not all demons are bad." She then smiled at me and turned red as she hugged me and then I fell back by the force she used to hug me. Then she realized that we fell and she said "I am s-sorry." she then pulled away and I looked at her now I was completely done crying and I seen just how beautiful she really was. She was about 14 or so and then I turned red when she noticed I was staring at her. Then I quickly looked away and tried to say something but the words keep getting hung in my throat and I just looked at her for a second then looked down at my lap in defect and frowned. She then looked at me and said "so why do you look my age." I didn't look up but I said "because I age a little different than a human at the age 17 we stop age our power just increase more than it normally would." She looked at me and then asked as she turned red "so your 14?" I looked at her and smile as I said "no I am 15 my birthday was yesterday." She then smiled and said "o well happy late birthday." She then turn a deep shade of red as she asked me "would you mind if I touch your ears?" I turned red and looked down to let her touch them. She touched them first with a single finger then she started to rub both my ears and I then started to purr and she smiled as I laid my head in her lap as a instinct and keep purring. And I wrapped my tail around both of us and She kept doing it till I jumped back and said "I sorry I didn't mean to do that. It is just a instinct that animals do when we are feeling good. I won't let it happen again." She smiled as she then said "no I don't mind when you do that. To be honest I kinda like it. And you ears are so soft as well as you tail. I like them I think it is cute." I started to turn a even darker shade of red and then I was caught off guard by her next question. She asked "so do you think I am a disappointment?" I looked her and notice she had tears starting to build up on the rim of her eyes and I started to look closely at her face and seen that she had a bruise on her face. I then said "the only thing that is a disappointment is to see such a pretty girl like you cry." And I gave her a warm smile that I rarely showed anyone. She started to cry and as she buried her head into my chest. I slowly wrapped my arms around her. I then looked down at her and said "if you want you don't have to leave tonight but tomorrow you must leave ok? This forest is dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." She stopped crying enough to spill out the words "ok, thank you." I picked her up and carried her to the meadow and laid her down on the soft grass and she curled up and started to shiver. I then took my tail and said "here use my tail to keep you warm it gets really cold out here at night." I then wrap it around her and she asked as she turned blood red "do you mind if I lay on you?" I smiled and said "I would not mind at all." She then snuggled up to me and then she put her arms around me. and she whispered "my name is hinata hyuuga. What is yours?" I looked down in to her almost white eyes, they are a really light shade of purple. And I said "Naruto uizimake." After seconds of hearing my name she was asleep. Then I thought to myself {she looks so peaceful and cute when she sleeps. Wat am I doing? I can't have feelings for hinata. Oh no I call her by her name I can't do this to her it would not be fair to her and she probably won't want to stay anyway." Then I heard her say in hear sleep "na-ru-to." In a voice that could only be describe as a sexy innocent. I couldn't help but smile and then shortly after that I fell asleep.

Hinata

I woke up in Naruto arms he was still asleep. I thought to myself {he looks so peaceful and I know he is a demon but he not a bad person he really cares wat happened to me. Maybe he likes me. Maybe he would let me live with him." then I looked at him as he slowly opened his eyes and seen me. I looked away hoping he didn't see me staring at him. but then he smiled and said "so your name is hinata hyuuga?" I nodded and said "y-yes nar-uto." He looked at me and said "so you remember my name huh? Well I know you probably want to get home now." I looked down and said "well I don't have a home I was disowned by my father and I have nowhere else to go." He then asked some that I was scared to answer "so your father is the one that hit you?" then I looked down and I could feel the tear start to come. He then put his hand up and by instinct I quickly jumped back and let out a squeal. I keep my eyes held shut as tight as I could awaiting the painful sting of his hand but was meet with this gentle and careful placement of his hand on my face to whip away the tears. I then slowly opened my eyes and he looked at me as he said "the last thing I will do is try to hurt you. so please don't be afraid of me" and with those words I felt this warm feeling start to form in my stomach as he said "well we need to get you some cloths from the hyuuga complex so that way you can rinse off under the waterfall." Then I looked up at his smile and asked "so you're not going to make me go back to him?" he looked at me with his blue eyes and said "no but you need to get your stuff then if you want I can make you a hut out here till you find a better place to live." I looked him and smiled as I wrapped my arms around him and said "thank you. let's go ahead and get started." Then he looked at me and said "I can't leave the forest but I can take you to the edge then you can come back and I will have the hut ready for you." I nodded just happy that he wants me to stay. Then Naruto picked me up and put me on his back as he said "hold on we will be at the edge in a min." and it was as he said It was a few seconds and we were there. I waved to him as I walked back to the hyuuga complex. I looked around in the complex as I got all my stuff I needed and wanted. Then as I was about to leave my father walked through the complex and said "why are you here? O I see your stealing well the hyuuga don't let thieves live." He took his fighting stand and then I tried to run but he hit my stomach.

Naruto

I had finished hinata house I made and was waiting for her to get back when I heard her scream, because of my demon senses where heighten to new levels. And when I heard her scream I raced to the edge of the forest and then tried to break the seal that keeps demons in the forest. It shocked me back and I heard hinata scream again. With that I became enraged and my demon coat started to show my red chakra spiraled around me till it made a cloak of powerful chakra. My claws grew as did my marks on my face. Then I jumped at the edge again and the seal broke just long enough to let me out. I then raced to hinata and in moments I was at the hyuuga complex and I took one hand and lunched my chakra through the door. Crashing through the door and walking in the ruble to the main hall way of the hyuuga complex. And I seen hinata beaten and bleeding out on the floor. I then asked "why would you do this? Why to a girl who want to make you happy. Well tell me now!" hinata father then said "because she is a disappointment." I then punched him and he smashed through the wall. I then pick hinata up and carried her to out of what was left of the doorway. Then when we were on the street her father jumped out of the building and in to his fighting stance and had his byokugon eyes ready to strike me. Then I said to hinata who was barley contuse "I am sorry." a tear fell from the black hole that were my eyes are when I am not in the chakra coat mode. It landed on her face and she said "t-thank you nar-uto." Then her father lunged at me and I made an arm and hand out of chakra. It grabbed his hand befor he hit me and I turned around and said "you did this!" then I made another arm and the hand balled up and I hit him in the face and sent him through the wall and said "if you get up I will kill you and the rest of the hyuuga without mercy!" then neji jumped out and I looked at him and he stop and said "h-how can it be. You're the nine-tails! How are you out of the forest?" me "because she didn't deserve this!" he looked at me then looked at her father then said "what did you do?" I looked at him and said "if you try and stop me I will kill you and destroy this village." I then carried hinata back to the house I made for her and laid her down on the bed that was made out of straw and then started to heal her. she was not healing I knew wat I have to do if I want her to live. {if I do this then she will live but will she hate me for it.} I then bite my finger and let the blood build for a seconds and then lifted her shirt up to reveal her stomach and formed hand signs that were all forbidden. Then placed my hand on her stomach and call out "demon art: blood transformation."

Hinata

I woke up to see Naruto standing beside me and looking down at his lap and hands. I then said "nar-uto I sorry." Naruto then looked up and hugged me as he said "no hinata I am sort. Please don't hate me." me "Naruto why would I hate you?" he then looked down at his hand and said "because it was the only way to save you." I then tried to sit up and seen that my stomach had a seal on it. I then asked "how did you save me?" he then tried to look me in the eye but every time he got close his eyes quickly darted away from my eyes. He then said as he started to dig his nails in the palms of his hand "I had to use a demon art." Then I seen the blood from the palm of his hand where his nails were cutting into his skin and said "it is ok, you can tell me I not upset I am just glad that you came to rescue me." with those words finished I gave him a smile and he looked down and tear started to fall. A mixture of blood and tears mixed on the floor of the house as he said "I turn you in to a demon." I looked at the seal a bite closer and the back at him as I said "I just glad that now I can spend more time with you." and then I sat all the way up and wrapped him in my arms and said " it is ok, please stop feeling bad." He then said "you hate me don't you?" I looked at him and put my hand on his face and lifted his head up and kissed him. We kissed for about 20 seconds then we both finished and I said "I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I then crawled back and in to the corner of the bed and wall and got in the fetal position. He then got up onto the bed and said "no it is ok I really like you and I just didn't think you would want to be with a demon." Then he crawled up to me and said "but if you do then tell me." I looked up and said "I do." He seen that I had started to cry and then he got right over top of me and whipped my eyes off as he said "well will you stay here with me then?" I looked at him and said "do you really mean it?" he "yes I do." I then wrapped my arms around him and said "I would love to. Thank you Naruto."

********************* 1 day later ****************************

Naruto

I woke up befor hinata and was looking at her and said to myself "this is perfect I finally found someone that cares for me." then I seen her eyes open and she said "yes you have." I turn red and said "you were listen to me?" she frowned and said "sorry." I then looked down at her and said "no don't be because I am not." And gave her a warm smile that made her feel safe. She then asked me "so if I am a demon wat kinda demon am I?" I then looked at her and said "to be honest you would be a animal demon like me but I not sure wat animal lets go outside for a second. And we will see." With that we went outside and I said "now focus your chakra and let it surround your body." And she did so blue chakra engulfed her and she then asked after the cloak was complete "so how many tails will I have and wat animal am I?" I looked her for a moment and the she started to grow another tail and I then said "well I think you will get nine and you look like my cloak form right now so I think you're a fox." She then smiled and said "so I will get stronger and I will be able to use this mode, why did you not want me to be a demon?" I then looked down and said "because we demons are hated so I didn't think you would like this." she then looked at me and said "no I think this is really cool and as you can tell I am kinda already hated so as long as you don't hate me then I will be fine." Then I wrapped my arms around her and she turned back to normal. And then another demon came out of the woods and onto my meadow. It was the killer bee [the eight tailed demon] and he then said "hey man wat you doing and is it with a human." I looked at him and said "no bee she is no longer a human." He stopped rapping when he heard me say that and said "so you did a blood transformation then well you know what that mean." I looked down and then said "no it doesn't have to mean that." Bee "well that is how it is going to bee seen from now on. Fool why you go and do a forbidden thing when you know that it has a price that must be paid." I looked down and then looked at hinata who had a worried look on her face then I said "well now is a good time to tell her wat we are talking about. Hinata when I did the blood transformation on you it made us mates. And now I can't love anyone other than you." she looked at me in shock as she stood there for a moment.

Hinata

I looked at him and asked "do you want me to be yours?" he stood there in shock then said "well if you want to then you already know that I well … love you and I can't stop." Then I said "well if I am not burden to you then I will leave." Him "listen to me your not a burden. And do you love me?" I looked at him and said "yes with all my heart." With that we started the demon mating ritual. It was a blood bounding ritual and it took a few min we bite our finger mixed the blood and wrote our names on a scroll. Sealed it with a sealing from both of us then bite our lips and kissed mixing the blood as we did so the ritual was finished. Killer bee then said "it is all cool fool we did wat was need to been done." And with that he vanished and I looked at Naruto and he said "I know I am not perfect and I know I am going to mess up but please don't give up on me." I looked at him and said "never." And with that we walked to our house and started to make love. He was gentle with me because he knew it was my first time and he then after he seen the tears building on the rim of my eyes he said "hey do you mind if we do this on another night?" I looked at him and said "why? Am I doing it wrong? I'm sorry I knew I would screw this up." with that I took off running and Naruto ran after me. then my chakra started to make the cloak of the kyuubi. Then I ran on all fours and never slowed down. I then stopped when I reached this garden it had flowers and cherry trees all around it. Then I seen Naruto in his crimson red chakra cloak he then turned back to normal and said "hinata you didn't do anything wrong, you didn't screw up, you did everything right I just don't like seeing you in pain is all I promise." Then suddenly he looked and said "what are you doing here sasaka." Then a man jumped down and said "you're in saukra's garden."

Sence you know wat sasaka and sakura looks like I don't want to write it because I don't like him XP

Naruto

I then looked at sasaka and said "we are leaving." He looked at me and said "that is right fox run with your tails tucked between your legs." I then looked at hinata and said "hinata this may get dangerous so I want you to run now." Then sakura appeared beside sasaka and said "now that you're here Naruto I can get you back for that time you stabbed me in the stomach." Me "well two on one I couldn't play around I needed to end it fast and you just seem to get in the way." Then she got mad and ran at me as she did I seen hinata hit her in the stomach and then sakura spit up blood. With that she then went flying back with hinata second hit to her stomach. Then hinata said "you will not fight Naruto. We will fight." I then said to hinata "hinata this is my fight." She then said "no Naruto this is our fight and I will stand beside you, isn't that why we are mated because we will stand by each other right." I looked at her and smiled as I nodded and sasaka said "how cute Naruto finally got a mate." And he laughed as he did saukra said "don't underestimate her. She has more power than I thought." Then sasaka said "well I have a few tricks that she can't keep up with me." then he lunged at hinata with his sword intended to kill her but in a flash of light I was in front of hinata and blood hinata the ground. It splashed on the ground the red liquid so bright. Then hinata looked at my hand as the sword was gripped in it and blood running out of it and with that I looked at sasaka and said "now this time I am going to show you my really power." Sasaka said "well good that means I won't have to hold back." Then with those words his eyes turned in to the turned red this was the old blood line trait that is now as the - and then I smiled as I said "hinata are you sure that you can handle sakura." Then hinata said "I am a hyuuga and I will fight with you till the end." Then sakura tried to hit her and she dodge it with easy and said "and besides I can tell she won't be able to keep up." then sakura looked behind her and seen that hinata was already about hit her. when the punch hit her she spit blood and was bum bared with hinata's hyuuga fighting style of palm attaches. And saukra then kicks hinata in the stomach and hinata flies into a tree and I scream "hinata!" then I became enraged. The I didn't have the cloak mode but where chakra was starting to from around me and I punch sasaka in the face sending him away from me and he hit one of saukra's cherry trees and fell to the ground with saukra running to his side. I dashed to hinata's and asked "are you ok?" she looked at me and said "I guess I shouldn't play around even if I am a demon." I then looked down and said "no you shouldn't so now let's finish this and go home." Then we both got up as did sasaka and saukra. Hinata then said "byokugon." Then I looked to see her eyes and the veins around her eyes change. then she calls out "hyuuga fight style: tiger palms." Then chakra formed around her hands and it took the shape of tiger heads. Then saukra ran at hinata and she tried to hit her. hinata then hit saukra in the stomach and blood shoot from saukra and she fell to the ground and hinata then punched her one more time in the stomach and smashed the ground and made a crater that was 20 feet wide and then looked at sasaka and he smiled as he said "so you got yourself a hyuuga that knows a thing or two about fight. Well sence you just killed my one of my mates then I will kill yours." Then sasaka jumped at me and I dodge it and said "you eyes can see a lot of things but they can't see that you will not get out of this alive." Sasaka just started to laugh as he then went into curse mark form and stabbed me in the stomach with his sword and said "now that you're dealt with I think I will make the hyuuga my next mate." As he tried to walk away and pull his sword out I grabbed his for arm and said "no you don't." and when he looked I had the cloak on and it had two tails. He then uses the next level that his eyes possessed and tried to burn me with his black fire that his eyes can make. And once he seen that didn't work and I had three tails he then summoned soko which was a powerful warrior made of his chakra I don't want to describe hi soko you know what it is. and then he tried to smash me but failed and now I had five and he moves back as I then call out "tailed beast bomb." And chakra started to form into a ball and then I eat the ball and shot a ball of red at his soko and it started to disappear and I then seen him charging an black light that made a sound that he said was "chidori" and I then said "all right rasengon." A red ball of wind and chakra spiraled around in my hands and we lunched at me and ii did at him as well. I grabbed his chidori with me left hand and hit him in the chest with rasengon. He fell to the ground and I landed and returned to normal. He then said to me as he was laying there about to die "you final did it I will now give you this in return." He formed hand signs I never seen befor and then his red eyes slowly vanished and I started to see the chakra of him and hinata. He then said as his last words "Naruto you we may not have seen to be friends but you were the best friend I had. The - eyes are my last gift to you. good bye old friend." I then looked down and said "good bye." Then I looked at hinata and said "now let's go home."

Hinata

I laid beside Naruto when we got back home and he said "I am sorry that you had to see that." He then looked down and stared at his lap and I said "Naruto it is ok it is like I said befor we are mates and we are going to stand beside each other." I then smiled at Naruto and then asked him "so Naruto how did you get out of this forest?" he looked at me and blinked as said "well I heard you in pain and I went in to beast chakra mode and then ran to you I just ran through the barrier without a problem." I then looked at him and asked with a scared and shy voice "can we try to do it again?" Naruto looked at me and said "yea and if we can then we will be able to have a new life." He then got up and held his hand out and said "let go try and get out of this forest." I grabbed his hand and we walked to the barrier. We were looking at the barrier and he then said "ok if we are in cloak mode then we should be able to get out without a problem." Then he realized his chakra and made his beast cloak and said "we have to give it our all." Then I did the same and said "byokugon, hyuuga fighting style: tiger palms." Then I charged at the barrier with my fist that had the tigers around then and Naruto did the same and we broke through and when we did so there where ninja waiting for us outside sensing out chakra level and the barriers opening and closing. They charged at us and then we killed then dodging, clawing and punching them. There was one there that we didn't kill. It was someone that Naruto wanted to kill but I told him not to. It was my father, I looked at him and turned to my normal mode and said "you hit me for just being in the forest well now I am the mate of the kyuubi." I looked up to the sky and as I finished wat I was saying "and I have never been happy till I knew Naruto." But my father interrupted as he charged at me and I easy grabbed his arm and squeezed till he fell to his knees. I then said "it is because of Naruto that I have the strength to stand up for myself." He looked at me and said "I knew you would do something this stupid. You're a monster." then I looked down and said to him "no a monster is someone who hits their daughter, a monster is someone who beats a girl who was helpless yet they still eat them, the man who beat the girl till she couldn't stand." Then my grip tighten and I looked down at him and said "for these reason you are a monster. And I will never forgive wat you done to me! I am hinata, not a disappointment, but I will be the last thing you see." With that I picked him up by the arm and took my right hand and plunged it into his stomach. I pulled it out and then looked at him as he lay dying then looked to the sky and said "now I am truly free. Naruto can we live far away from here?" he looked at me smiled and said "yea that is a plan." We walked off into the horizon as the sun slowly started to come out over the hills…

We that is it for this story I am thinking about making it longer by making them have a kid but I am not as sure. I love Naruto and hinata so give me some feedback on wat you think about it sorry I take so long to update I don't have internet so I bum around till I can post them ok well thanks for reading and make sure to tell me wat you think about.


End file.
